xfitcrossfitelementalbrawlersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jirayuki Honogetsu
Jirayuki Honogetsu is a rebellious african american elemental brawler who is being hunted down by the Hamayoki Military Sect because he has slain 95 hamayoki soldiers during their previous encounter with him in Shientetsugawa, now he seeks to destroy the evil military organization and their leader Wayne Shigeru and save Biankouga, He is the main hero of the game Information In the year 2097 in the bleak flooded future, when Jirayuki Honogetsu was staying in Shientetsugawa to search for his long lost younger brother Toriyuki who was seperated from him when the Hamayoki attacked Honogetsu household when he was 12 years old, he soon heard that the Hamayoki had launched a chaotic campaign on Biankouga (Missouri) and the cities fell one by one. But when the military sect came to attack Shientestugawa to search for elemental brawlers, Jirayuki wasted no words as he unleashed incredible holy elemental powers combined with the street fighting martial art known as Kajukenbo and slaughtered all 95 soldiers in his path and he saved the Shientetsugawa townspeople. Sooner than later an old man appeared before Jirayuki and tells him that he is an descendant of a line of six elemental warrior families and that their mission was to save the world from the Hamayoki Sect's tyranny, but instead the elemental warrior families and the Hamayoki waged an age old war against each other which was called the Elemental Riot War which lasted 76 years until the Hamayoki gained the upper hand and destroyed all of the six of the elemental families. the hope of all people felt the grip of this overwhelmingly, evil and powerful army until the 7 surviving members of the six families took a stand and destroyed the evil empire into oblivion. After hearing this, Jirayuki decided that it was his destiny to stop the Hamayoki Sect and save not only Biankouga but the world as well, so he teams up with his friends Shawn, Byron, Luca, and his girlfriend Marianne who are also elemental brawlers and they head out to stop the Hamayoki and save the world from destruction. Personality Jirayuki is a somewhat a boisterous, tempermental young african american man who wants nothing more to eradicate the Hamayoki Sect for killing innocent people and taking over Biankouga. he is aggresive and will do anything to save his people from chaotic strife which is caused by Wayne Shigeru, which unleashes massive hatred towards him. However, Jirayuki has a soft spot for his friends Luca, Shawn, Byron including his girlfriend Marianne hellows. He stays by their side during battle and refuses to let them get killed by Wayne Shigeru. He often cares deeply for his half chinese girlfriend Marianne and will always be there to comfort her in any way he can. Appearance Jirayuki is a young african american adult with black and gold dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail, he also has sea green eyes and for his clothing, he has on blue jeans with a hole on the right side and also has on a unbuttoned short sleeved shirt with no upper undergarments which shows off his abs. And he also wears black and red reebok tennis shoes. Powers and Abilities Jirayuki is an Elemental brawler with powerful holy elemental powers and trained himself in the american street fighting martial art called Kajukenbo which makes him the most powerful warrior in all of Biankouga, he deliver powerful light elemental attacks such as Angelic Lightning and Angel Scorcher which gives a complete advantage to his foes. Musical Themes *'Enduring Lights-' Jirayuki's theme *'Crimson Auxiliary-' Jirayuki VS Marianne theme *'Slugfest of Friendship-' Jirayuki VS Shawn theme *'A Light in Satanic Darkness-' Jirayuki VS Wayne theme Stages *'Miyagoku, Tomoyuka (Plymouth, Minnesota)' Story Angelic Hero Category:characters